


All hail the queen

by vandlp1088



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hell, Hellish imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really like Abaddon. I kind of want her to win. Long life to the queen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All hail the queen

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Knight, the Queen  
> Artist: vandlp1088  
> Character: Abaddon  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None

[ ](http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2014/124/6/a/all_hail_the_queen_by_navi1088-d7h3mo6.png)

For full size click on the image.

 

This fanwork is also posted[ **h** **ere in LJ**](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/4047.html), [**here in Deviantart**](http://navi1088.deviantart.com/art/All-hail-the-queen-451986054)and **[here in Tumblr](http://navi1088.tumblr.com/post/84730996205/title-all-hail-the-queen-character-abaddon). **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, and feedback would be really appreciated.


End file.
